


The Dark Sun

by Larry_McMund



Category: Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky
Genre: The Great Ga'Hoole Tree, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_McMund/pseuds/Larry_McMund
Summary: The blue sky darkens over The Great Ga'Hoole Tree and King Soren's gizard twitches.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Dark Sun

"Soren! Soren, wake up!" A loud whisper woke the king of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. It was the voice of the chief ryb, advisor, and close friend of the king who spoke.

"Otulissa? What's going on? Is something wrong? It's the middle or the day." Soren said grogily.

"Oh no! Quite the opposite, but you must come quick!" The spotted owl said as she already started moving records the port of the hollow and moving the curtain of moss used to keep the morning sun beams out of the hollow. "We must go to the observatory."

"Are you yokes? What could the observatory be good for at this time of day other then singing fethers?" The observatory was among the newest additions to the Great Tree, designed by two young and brilliant owls, a brown fish owl who only recently became a Guardian by the name of Zeta along with a snowy owl and apprentence blacksmith called Krath. Together they had recently discovered the night sky has more secrets to tell then just how to find one's way. Krath had made several lenses that had been used to see the sky as if it were only a wing span away. Of course, the owls learned quite quickly to keep the lenses in shadow during the day after Zeta nearly burned her tail fethers off after standing in the focused light of the sun for a while.

"Krath has invented a new type of lens, your fethers will be fine, now come!" Otulissa was practically shouting at this point. "I don't know how much time we have!"

Now the queen and mate of Soren, Pelli, spoke, "Otulissa? Is everything okay?"

"It's fine dear, Otulissa just has something to show me. You can get back to sleep," Soren spoke softly to his mate "as every other sane owl is at this time." He had turned to Otulissa to speak the last part and moved to thr port to join her in flight. The observatory was quite high up in the tree, in one of the smaller hollow in the upper most branches. It was a rather miserable little thing, no access to the iner passages of the Tree and with a hole too small for an owl but right where the Sun could invade to disturb a sleeping owl. This was, however, apparently perfect for young Zeta and Krath's experiments so Soren was happy to sign off on letting them use it. Soren flew into the small hollow to find the two youngins already a bit cramped, Zeta somehow looking even more excited then Otulissa who was squeezing into the hollow behind Soren, and Krath looking just about as tired as the King.

Before Soren could even say a word, Zeta was talking his ear slits off. "Oh, Otulissa, I'm glad you're back and King Soren, I know this will be worth your time." She said with a quick nod. "You see, there are so so very many books few owls have ever read from the Palace of Mists, I think I mat havr found something fee have ever heard of before." She paused for dramatic effect, "A solar eclipse." Lunar eclipses were, of course, well known about in the owl world. Books had even been written about the history of lunar eclipses and the strange magic that seems to surround those born durring such events.

"A solar eclipse? As in the Sun hidden in the shadow of the Earth? Have you two been getting into the milkberry brew?" Soren wasn't normally so quick to irritation but he also wasn't normally awoken in the early morning for a young owl to lecture him.

"No Soren, i believe Zeta is right about there being a solar eclipse." Otulissa was quick to defend these owls. She had taken Zeta under her wing, in a sense. Zeta was a brilliant young owl who had perhaps read more then even Soren despite being years younger. "You see, the Sun isn't being hidden by the Earth, that makes no sensr as you pointed out, but the moon will hide the sun. According to the book Zeta discovered, one of these eclipses will happen this very day! They are very rare."

"I see. This is certainly an intriguing event. Buy why do we need to be in the observatory for this? Do you hope to find secrets in the stars durring the darkness of this eclipse?" Soren questioned.

"No, good King." Krath spoke up for the first time sense Soren had enteted the hollow. "I made a new lens with squid ink to make it dark." The art of glass making was one of the many new projects happening in the Great Tree and around the Kingdoms. Madame Plonk, the now ancient singer for the Great Tree, was thrilled when she learned of Krath's work. Glasd making was an art lost long ago to owls. "This lens isn't so much for magnification, but to keep our eyes safe, similar to the hidden blauen goggles they use in the Northern Kingdoms, but instead of fowl weather and shards of ice, this dark lens will protect your eyes from the Sun. Even hidden, the Sun was still too bright for the day dwelling others. It would surely burn our eyes if we tried to look at it without this lens."

These young owls were very clever, Soren thought. "And when will this occur? You say it will happen today, but I'd rather be back in my hollow before-"

"It's starting!" Zeta squaked, and the three other owls quickly gathered around the small hole socketed with the dark window. While the rest of the Tree slept, the four stood in awe of the eclipse, watching as thr Sun went from a ball, to a crescent, and then to nothing, and the land became darker and darker. Soren's gizard gave a disturbed twitch. Was this a bad omen? The day is suppose to be bright, and yet it's darker then night. How could the darkness so beloved bt owls bring such dread? The question swirled in the King's head as the last thread of the Sun was hidden.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this will continue @ all but I have some thoughts bouncing around in my head. This was more so a fit of insperation then an introduction to a well thought out story, but we'll see if I decide to continue it. I'm working on an outline, but it's bare bones & I don't know if I'll be able to finish it so i can write an actual story


End file.
